Almost Forgotten
by MistyWisty7
Summary: May lived a normal life until she lost everything and was forced to use her abilities to survive. Will she dissapear forever and be forgotten?
1. Happy Birthday!

July 7th 2016,

It all happened at the sound of a balloon popping. It was fast and unexpected. The next thing I know I have cake all over my face. My brother had shoved my head into my birthday cake. Classic. To be fair, I've done that to him for the past 8 years on his birthday, it was almost like my gift to him. Everyone was laughing as I licked the cake off my face. Luckily my mom was prepared for this and had another cake made. You go mom!

Let me catch you up on who I am. My name is May Fryp, I'm 17 years old and today is my birthday. I have a brother named Mayson. Yes, we are twins. His birthday was yesterday so now it's my turn. My parents are divorced and I live full time with my mom. None of us know where our dad is, and none of us care. He cour be dead for all I know. Anyyyywaayyy.. Let me get back to my story.

My mom had her hello kitty gloves on and was carrying the chocolate cake into the dinning room. I clapped my hands, elighted. I stared at the flames of the candles. There was something about the flame that was... Compelling. The light almost seemed to dance. It was as if even though they were about to die and turn into air, they were celebrating. I closed my eyes and thought. I thought hard about what I would wish for. Then, without thinking, my brain wished for a teddy bear. WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN. I blame the barensteen Bears. I remember one episode she wished for a teddy bear. Screw you sister Bear!

Mayson noticed my temper rising. "You wished for a Teddy again didn't you" He said.

"Shut up."

All three of us ate our cake went to bed, fat and full.


	2. The Party at Robbery Road

I woke up the next morning by my phone buzzing. I sat up, angry, and violently grabbed my phone off of the night stand. I screamed at the phone "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" It was a text message. Who has the nerve to text me at 1 PM?! They obviously don't know my sleeping schedule. I opened the message up. It was from Alison Walk. "Hey May! Come to my party tonight, everyone is ;) xoxo" Another one of her parties. *Flash back to her last party*

I stared at Aylie. "What?" She said, annoyed with my staring. "You're sexy." I said. "You're drunk." She snapped back.

*Back to the present* Yeah that was an awkward experience.. But now we're best friends! That night I got in hugeeeee trouble for coming home drunk, I was only 15.

I decided to text Aylie if she was going, I wouldn't want to go to a party alone like a loner with no social life. "Hey! You comin' to the party tonight at Alison's house?" I sent it and waited for her response. About 5 seconds later she replied "Duh girl! Everyone's gonna be there!" Phew.

Later that night Aylie busted through my door in a white cocktail dress with 6 inch high heals on. "WE NEEDA PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT!" She said, dancing. I laughed, "You would think you were going to the red carpet wearing all that."

"It's a party! And we have to be the hottest ones there." She said.

"Alright." I grabbed three dresses out of my closet.

"Ok, these are my best dresses. Which should I wear?"

The first dress was short white strapless dress. The second dress had long red sleeves with rips going down the side. The third dress was the classic little black dress.

"Girl, is that even a choice?!" Aylie cried, grabbing the black dress.

"I knew you would choose that one." I laughed.

I walked into the bathroom and put it on. I stared at myself in the mirror. It was hot. You could see every curve on my body. I heard the door turn open and put my eyes on something else. Aylie walked in and clapped her hands.

"Hair time!" She squealed. I flat ironed my long brown hair while she curled her long blonde hair. "We. Look. Hot" Aylie said, in shock.

We got into Aylie's white jeep and turned on the radio.

"DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND HERES A FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANNA BE MY ONE AND ONLY ALLL MY LIFE!"

*A very noisy 10 minutes later*

"We're here!" Aylie said.

We walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Nothing. There was no music or lights or people.

"What the.."

Just then, a blindfold went over my head. I screamed and so did Aylie. Then the blindfold came off.

"HAHA! We got you!" Said a a perky voice.

I turned around and saw Alison.

"What the h?!" I said.

Alison laughed, then hugged me.

"Long time no see girl!" She said in her annoying perky voice.

"Yeah, I've missed ya!" I said, playing along for some reason.

Aylie just stood there, looking really annoyed.

"The party is downstairs, follow me!" Alison said, beckoning us.

We entered the basement of her giant house, which was probably 4x my house. There were lights everywhere, changing from color to color.

"Have fun!" Alison said, pecking our cheaks.

She dissapeared into the crowd and Aylie gave me the death stare.

"What?" I said blankly.

"You act as if she's your best friend!"

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"No! It's just that you know I hate her."

I rolled my eyes "I hate her too, but what was I supposed to do? Flip her off and walk in?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's just dance and forget about her."

"Good idea."

We walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Then something really spicy caught my eye... Blake Remston. The cutest boy in the whole school. But he was Alison's property, or at least that's what she tells everyone. I snapped out of the daze when a hand waved in my face.

"You got some drool.." Aylie teased.

"Shut up."

She laughed. "You should go up to him."

"Noooo.."

"Alright. Wanna go get something to drink?"

"There's alcohol?"

"Water, May, water."

"Right.."

We walked towards the bar area but as we were walking, I tripped on someone's foot and fell. Right on Blake. Panick washed over my brain. WHAT DO I DO? My brain flashed red saying: Cute boy alert! Cute boy alert!

Strong arms grabbed my by my waste and lifted me onto my feet. "I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." He flashed his perfect smile. "It's a good thing you landed on me and not the floor."

I laughed, still a little surprised. "Yeah.." Act cool. Act cool.

But my mouth didn't follow orders. "You look hot." I blurted out.

He laughed, "You're really straight forward, aren't you?"

"Um.. Sorry. I don't even know what just came out of my mouth."

"No, it's cool. I was actually going to say something like that to you.. But I guess you beat me to it."

We both laughed. He looked at me up and down and I bit my lip. Just then, Alison grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. I watched them for a second. Blakes hand was twitching. Hm. Alison pulled away and smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Aylie now.. Cya Blake."

He nodded and I could feel his eyes on me until I dissapeared into the crowd.

I found Aylie drinking water and talking to the bartender. I sat down next to her and glared.

"You tripped me." I said.

"Yes I did."

I huffed.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Terrible, it was awkward then Alison started making out with him right in front of my face!"

"Aw, come here."

She hugged me and patted my back. "Poor May can't seem to slay."

"I don't need him to slay."

"But you want him."

"Nope, I could get any boy in here!"

"Then do it."

"Do what?"

"Get a boy."

"O-ok!" I got up from the bar stool and marched over to a random guy.

"Hi, I'm May."

"Hello beautiful.."

I blushed. "What would be your name?"

"Preston."

"Preston Walker?"

"That would be me..."

Omg. Preston Walker, Blake's best friend. He was probably the second most hottest guy in school. I guess I just didn't recognize him at first because of the lights.

"Hey, do you have a number?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Well I was looking through my contacts and you don't seem to be in it... and I wanna fix that."

"Wow. Very cheesy"

We both laughed. He gave my his phone and I typed my number in.

He looked at me for a while then he stepped closer. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed me. Our lips parted and I smiled. In the corner of my eye I saw Blake standing and watching us, with a confused look of his face. I pretended to check my phone for messages. "Um.. I have to go meet my friend."

"Ok. I'll text you."

"Ok, I'll see you around." I said and walked away towards the bar. Just then, someone cought my wrist. I turned around to see Blake. "So you've met Preston?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm just going to warn you.. He's a player." He said.

"Um. Ok?"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm going to the bar now..." I said, walking away from a boy for the second time.

I got to the bar just to see Aylie making out with someone.. Great. Now I'm all alone.

I went around looking for Blake but he was no where. I guess he left? Ugh, this is all my fault. I texted Aylie that I was going home. She didn't respond, probably too busy in her make out session.

I walked home since I didn't want to take Aylie's car away from her. I turned the corner and saw red flashing lights of cop cars all around my house. I ran into my house and saw my mother crying on the floor. Everything was gone. The furniture, the cabinets, even the ceiling fan. Gone. We were robbed.


	3. Hopeless, Confused, and Alone

I was shocked and speechless. How did this happen? We've lost everything... Tears filled up my eyes. No.. No.. No.. This can't be happening! My life was great. Why did this have to happen? My mom slowly got up, still trembling. "May.."

"What happened?!"

"T-they took everything.."

"I can see that, but who are they?"

"I don't know, they were dressed in all black.."

"Didn't you see their faces though?"

"No.. They tied me up facing the wall. My eyes widened. "T-they tied you up?"

"Yes.. May.. They took everything. Even the locks on the doors... We aren't safe here anymore."

I looked around, tears streaming down my cheeks. What did she mean we aren't safe? Who could possibly be after a teenage girl, a teenage boy, and a mother?

"Mom... Where's Mayson?!"

"T-they took him too..." She started bursting out crying again. That's when it hit me too. My my brother wasn't safe. He could be dead.. My knees turned into led and I fainted.

My eyes shot open and I was underwater. I choked and panicked. I could see people above the water waving at me while I floated down. I woke up gasping for air. I was in a hospital bed. WHY WAS I IN THE HOSPITAL? A nurse looked at me and tilted her head. "Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream I guess.." I got up off the bed and went was about the open the door to get out when the nurse said "You're mother didn't make it..." I stopped. I stopped breathing. I stopped everything.

"W-what do you mean?"

"She's dead, May." All these emotions filled up my veins. First someone takes my brother and now my mom is dead?! MY MOM IS DEAD! The emotions consumed me. The nurse went flying into the wall, knocked out. I was shocked. What did I just do? I shook my head. This is all fake, it's a dream. The door swung open and a doctor beckoned me without saying a word.

I followed him into the room that held my dead mother. I walked over beside her and held her lifeless hand. Tears fell onto her shirt as I cried.

That night I had to sleep in the hospital since I no longer had a home. What did I ever do to deserve this? Then I thought about how I had made the nurse crash into the wall. What was that? I've never done anything like that in my life..

I fell asleep feeling hopeless, confused, and alone.


End file.
